Лирические отступления
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Собрание стихотворений, написанных достаточно давно. Разные персонажи и темы.
1. Кем мы с тобою стали

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Кем мы с тобою стали…**

* * *

_Лелуш и Сузаку_

* * *

Друг мой, кем мы с тобою стали?  
Зачем мы смерти клятву дали?  
Любовь призрев, и дружбу нашу  
Я в черный цвет теперь окрашу.

И у одра невинной жертвы,  
Падем мы сами, безответны.  
Мольбы, мечтания, надежды-  
Всего лишь жалкие невежды.

Чужие людям, в идеалы  
Умы свои мы окунали,  
В утопиях забыли счастье  
И погрузили мир в ненастье.

Искали, больше потеряли,  
С судьбою в шахматы играли,  
Но властью грех мы оправдали,  
И тысячи в Аид согнали.

Как боги, верой мы питались,  
И за Олимп соревновались,  
Чтоб править так, как нам по вкусу,  
Опустошив моря и сушу.

Как остальные, ошибались,  
Хоть над другими насмехались.  
По-детски местью упивались,  
Кричали, плакали, терзались.

То пик, то бездна и отчаянье,  
То ложь, досада, то признанье,  
Нет, не бессмертны оказались,  
С тобою просто мы зазнались.

Мы время тратили и жизни  
Без счету, жалостью недвижны,  
Мы – маг и рыцарь без отчизны,  
Все сожаления излишни.

Меняли маски, сцены, роли,  
И подчинялись этой доле,  
Мы деспоты, но поневоле,  
Венец терновый носим боли.

Слепые, по стопам Эдипа  
Мы следовали року мифа,  
Отвергнув вещие советы,  
Худые завещали беды.

Повергнув синего Дракона,  
Теперь я - новый пленник трона,  
А ты, мой проклятый товарищ,  
Скучаешь посреди пожарищ.

Вот я …и ты, друг друга не узнали,  
Враг мой, чем мы с тобою стали?


	2. Колыбельная для Сузаку

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Колыбельная для Сузаку  
**

* * *

_Сузаку и Юфемия  
_

* * *

Солнце скатится за гору Фуджи,  
Из реки месяц вынырнет тут же,  
В облаках высоко-глубоко заплывет,  
Рыба-странница песнь заведет:

Не печалься, что тьма повсюду,  
Для тебя хранителем буду,  
Заслоню от кошмаров и бед.  
А когда забрезжит рассвет,  
Я умою росою-слезою тебя  
От разлуки, невзгод и огня.

Не горюй, если на сердце тяжко,  
Постелю шелк травы нежно-мягко,  
Призову подругу светила,  
Чтоб крылом теплым укрыла.  
Облетела та птица весь свет,  
Но храбрее тебя нигде нет.

Белый рыцарь мой, засыпай,  
Сон украдкой к себе завлекай,  
Не ворочайся и не зевай,  
А глаза скорей закрывай.

Думы прочь, если не спится,  
День вчерашний может присниться,  
Норовистую пригоню кобылицу,  
Запряженную в колесницу,  
За моря-океаны печаль унесет,  
Как примчалась – мигом уйдет.

Не тоскуй, если друг потерялся  
Или ты с ним глупо подрался.  
Серебристый дракон засверкает,  
И тебя вновь товарищ спасает.  
Все проходит и все простится,  
А худое лишь только снится.

Белый рыцарь, ты спи – не волнуйся,  
Не тужи понапрасну, не хмурься,  
И забудь о подвигах ратных,  
И о тех, позади, безвозвратных.

Не спеши, раз поступок неясный,  
Быстрый суд - союзник опасный,  
Сомкни лучше усталые очи,  
Потерпи до скончания ночи,  
У совы мы попросим совет.  
Ей уже давно тысяча лет.

Не сердись на пустую обиду,  
За порог серой кошкою выйду,  
На лугу соберу незабудок,  
Чтоб ты стал более чуток.  
Лишь тогда открою секрет,  
На какой согласилась обет.

Белый рыцарь, чарам поддайся,  
Засыпай, но в бою не сдавайся.  
За тобой я приглядывать буду,  
Талисман самый сильный добуду.

Не ищи ты погибели в битве,  
Не ради смерти, во имя жизни  
Отправляешься на войну,  
Жадность ворона я уйму.  
Помни строгий этот завет,  
Да не померкнет щита цвет.

Белый рыцарь мой, помолись.  
Ты покайся и спать ложись.  
Боги сжалятся, как всегда  
Сберегут тебя от себя.

Белый рыцарь, твоя госпожа  
Непрестанно глядит свысока,  
С вечность будет тебе верна,


	3. Наннали

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Наннали**

* * *

_Лелуш и Наннали  
_

* * *

Плата за ложь и за правду едина,  
В свете рефракции не различима,  
Завтра - обман, вчера - заблужденье.  
Меж них ютится сегодня мгновенье.

Вера – причуда дитя иль слепого,  
Ты ж пустоцвет и того, и другого.  
Идол, лелеемый мною с рожденья,  
Бог, от которого ждал всепрощенья.

Я еретик, опоздавший с раскаяньем,  
Гнев твой я вызвал, Фемида, признаньем.  
Крылья из камня - сломлены плечи,  
Молвят уста строго-грозные речи.

Ангел суровый, все же постой,  
Тень не стели над моею главой,  
Белая дева в черном – то смерть,  
Хлынет рекою теплая медь.

Ты не умеешь ее проливать,  
Раны чужие тебе заживлять.  
Не приговор приводить в исполненье,  
А защищать от пустого сомненья.

В кровь окунусь я, ты же чиста,  
Безвинной, молю, останься, сестра.  
Если преступишь мне данный обет,  
Если и Ты... Ты - фальшь, то истины – нет.


	4. Исповедь

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Исповедь**

* * *

_Лелуш и Юфемия  
_

* * *

Спросишь, отчего Высь да я рыдаем,  
Бусинами рассыпая слезы?  
Только оттого, что я и Небо знаем:  
Я убил ангела сегодня.

Как закат багрянцем истекает,  
Обещая лютые невзгоды,  
Кровь на ее крыльях высыхает:  
Я убил ангела сегодня.

Почему цикада замолкает,  
Тишиною затмевая звезды?  
Даже глупая она не забывает:  
Я убил ангела сегодня.

Видят боги: вовсе не нарочно  
Умертвил я ангела сегодня!


	5. Прощальное

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Прощальное**

* * *

_Лелуш и Наннали  
_

* * *

Весь спектр стынет, слезают краски,  
Мрачнеет небо, только ты – в красном,  
Рыдая, склонишься, падают маски,  
Сам я в багровом: не плачь о напрасном.

Я угасаю, а ты все бледнеешь,  
Тень провожаешь ангелом алым,  
И изваянием каменеешь,  
На миг воскрешая голосом талым.

Чьи же крылья, меня накрыли,  
Затмили преступные изъяны?  
Чьи же слезы, мои ли, твои ли,  
Залили эти бездонные раны?

Ловишь фантома за белую руку,  
А на ладонях повиснет перчатка,  
Перетерпи ты нашу разлуку,  
Свидимся скоро, жизнь…она кратка.

Раньше я жил, чтоб ты просыпалась,  
Я был лучом твоим, ты же …моим,  
Милая, тьма та, к счастью, распалась,  
Свет впереди: что ж мы стоим?

Пробил час, зов выси и тверди  
Нас разделяет с тобою увы...  
Ветер уносит, распахнуты двери,  
Вот он каков… рок перемены!  
Вот мой конец … увы-увы…

Ты… ты… обещанье мое затверди:  
Я не покину тебя, Наннали,  
Куда б не заслали меня за грехи…


	6. Love Song

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Love Song**

* * *

_Юфемия и Сузаку  
_

* * *

Неравенство – везде, в сердцах, умах!  
Ах, как мечтали мы от рока убежать,  
Чтоб не делить ничто и пополам не рвать,  
А тишь небес тревожил крыльев взмах.

Мы верили с тобой: развеется весь прах!  
Друг друга две души пытались утешать  
И падать вместе, чтобы руку подавать,  
Но вот разлуки миг – внезапный шах…

И следом мат, и наш печальный крах,  
Я лебедь на земле, и мне уже не встать,  
И вовсе сердцу не пристало засыпать,  
Как в колыбели, на трепещущих руках.

Одна средь ангелов грущу на облаках:  
Кого угодно, Рыцарь, стану умолять,  
Зачем любовь к ответу призывать?  
Неравенство царит в самих верхах.

Несчастлив ты внизу, почти зачах,  
И все же просишь ты меня не горевать?  
В ночи лишь можем свечи зажигать,  
Вздыхать и мучиться в невидимых цепях.


	7. Lux Aeterna

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Lux Aeterna  
**

* * *

_ Сузаку и Лелуш  
_

* * *

Старая маска, новый хозяин,  
Прежний владелец мертв и свободен,  
Приемник его как год умирает,  
Клятву заветную чтя.

Ведь звались они когда-то друзья…  
Слыли ими ты да я…  
А, впрочем, так описать нас нельзя…

Немая молитва, хроника тайн,  
Ветхий прах сердца в доспехи запаян,  
В чаще дворца тоска затихает:  
Выпал расклад именно так.

Не правда ли, мой дорогой враг?  
Ты и я, друг друга напротив, - пат,  
А, впрочем, точный ли лад?

Верный обет, средь моих окраин  
Мы со стихией реквием заиграем:  
Ветер, рыдая, тебя отпевает,  
Воет отчаянно неутолимый…

Наказан я, ты счастлив, любимый?  
Мы с тобой, словно сад этот зимний  
В пепле пожаром зарытый.

«Разве не грех?» – они говорят,  
А, впрочем, пускай себе волны шумят…  
Зажгу я свечу – вечную память.


	8. Весточка в рай

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Весточка в рай  
**

* * *

_ Сузаку и Юфемия  
_

* * *

На облаках мрачнеет кровь заката,  
Чернила замерзают на полях листа,  
Сдержу слезу – дождусь дождя.  
Стерплю засушливое «Никогда».

В объятьях грешных не сберег я ангела,  
Теперь нет ничего в руках, кроме пера.

В душе раскинулась пустыня хуже ада.  
Жизнь наша – судьбы жестокая забава.  
Одна лишь смерть – желанная награда,  
А месть – то ль отрава, то ль отрада.

Бесчисленно терял себя, и вот расплата,  
Ты – самая моя невыносимая утрата.

Ночами однолико серы ложь и правда,  
И все ж пока нетленна путеводная звезда,  
Вчера воскреснет за горизонтом в завтра,  
И к счастью не иссякнет наша жажда.

Вера твоя во мне, как за окном упрямая цикада,  
Предсказывать не перестанет чудо звездопада.


	9. Рождение рыцаря

Окололирическое...

Древние стихотворения

* * *

**Рождение рыцаря  
**

* * *

_ Сузаку  
_

* * *

Ты родился в знойных стонах полдня,

Под натужный треск цикад, высвист ветра,

Мать младенцу завещала спросонья:

Не живи, сын мой, наугад, мимо сердца.

2

Ты родился в грохоте землетрясенья,

Завывали орудья, синеву рассекали ракеты,

Вот отцовская кровь на руках - пик крещенья,

Ты последовал роковому зову кометы.

3

Ты родился во внезапном марше спасенья,

Эшафот опустел, и отвергнуты масок советы,

Путь твой правый на тонкой грани затменья,

Искупленье вины, не взирая на злые наветы.

4

Ты родился на любовной заре просветленья,

Встреча взглядов, верность вечным обетам,

Неземная греза повергнута мигом забвенья,

Невозвратность потери, эхо - дань стенам.

5

Ты родился в безумном порыве отмщенья,

И узрел, наконец, двусторонность этой монеты,

И грешил, прекратив мольбу всепрощенья,

Ты родился, Рыцарь, белою смертью.


End file.
